And They Finally Cross That Thin Line
by Wishful Dreaming
Summary: Somewhere along the line they stopped hating each other, if they ever did hate each other.
1. Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop

And They Finally Cross That Thin Line

**Disclaimer:** I've begged and begged but all they'd give me was Blair's headbands and Chuck's favorite scarf.

**Summary: **Eleven years after their first meeting Dan and Blair are both still living in New York with successful careers and… in a steady, loving relationship. But how on earth could this happen to two people that couldn't have hated each other more? This is their love/hate story from beginning to end. Obviously this story will include many AU moments but majority of the plot will remain canon and everyone will stay in character (to the best of my ability). The first chapter will take place pre–season or pilotish so it's AU.

Year 2: Falling in Love at a Coffee shop: Blair huffed in annoyance as she stood in the absurdly long line. Normally one of her minions would do this but with the first day of school looming she had them all on more important tasks. The thing was Blair didn't even really like the coffee here near as much as some of the other shops but this was the A-list place, the coffee shop you went to be seen. And Blair Waldorf needed to be seen, that was if she planned on keeping her throne as Constance Billard's Queen B.

This would be her junior year, her last chance to impress Yale and her time to leave a lasting legacy at Constance. Sighing impatiently she adjusted her headband with one hand, the other holding _Crime and Punishment_. Blair had to be the epitome of perfection this year and at this moment she felt like all these people were personally trying to get in the way of that goal.

"Excuse me! There are people who actually have things to do today!" she yelled out. Her voice only joined the cacophony though. In particular the two in front of her were really having it out. The guy looked to be her age and he would've been hot if weren't the flannel shirt and unstyled hair. At his side was a young blond who was wearing all knock-off clothing. Blair guessed by the way they were yelling at each other that they were siblings.

"There are at least two other coffee places on this street alone. Why do we have to go here?"

"Because Gossip Girl always has eyes on this place and I'm starting at Constance in a couple of days and unlike you I don't want to be a nobody," the girl hissed vindictively.

Blair couldn't help but listen. Drama drew her in whether or not it was any of her business. Plus the young girl in front of her reeked of desperation, was going to be a freshman at Constance, and clearly cared about popularity. She had all the qualities Blair looked for in her followers (servants).

The girl had turned away from the boy for a moment as if she was gathering her thoughts but returned now with less spite but more determination. "Anyways I know you look at Gossip Girl too. I saw you reading about _her _return. So don't be such a hypocrite Dan. Hey, she might even come in here."

Blair shuddered knowing exactly who the _her_ they referred to was. She was nowhere near ready to see the girl who had once been her best and _only_ friend.

"Jenny, I don't care. I'll wait outside for you," he said turning abruptly to stalk out. And that would've been okay if in her curiosity Blair hadn't moved so closely behind the siblings.

-XOXO-

Dan couldn't bear it any longer. The claustrophobic feelings were making him feel insane. I mean, honestly, he was standing in the middle of a coffee shop yelling at his sister.

"Jenny, I don't care. I'll wait outside for you," Dan attempted to say with some sort of control. He turned with full intentions of making a beeline for the door only to crash into someone.

"Hey!" the brunette he slammed into cried indignantly.

"Sorry, my fault. Of course if this place were a little bigger I could have made my perfect angry exit and avoided hitting you," he rambled while he grabbed her book off the floor.

"Oh, nice choice. I love this book," Dan continued straightening up.

"Well that's wonderful!" She said voice dripping with sarcasm. She was not one to trade the courtesy "Sorry. Oh no it was my fault" or have casual conversation with strangers or anyone for that matter.

Dan wasn't all that surprised by the response though since the moment he had straightened up and returned the book, he'd recognized her. It was the girl who was with the very drunk Serena van der Woodsen last Thanksgiving. She was also one of the main subjects of Gossip Girl, the Queen B of Constance, and the epitome of everything he hated about the Upper East Side. And lastly she was Blair Waldorf, Serena's best friend.

"Ok," Dan brushed past her deciding that Serena deserved better friends. But he didn't really know what he was talking about. First impressions are often wrong and judging people is generally a stupid action.

-Ten years later-

"You're adorable," Dan laughed pulling her closer and planting a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Shh. You're going to destroy my credibility as the Ice Queen. I'm serious though when I asked her what she thought about the book she gave me this blank look and said, 'You actually wanted me to read that. It's really long and old.' So I…" Blair's voice trailed off a little sheepishly.

"What did you say, Blair? I didn't catch that last thing," Dan teased holding the door of their favorite coffee shop opened for her.

"I told her _Crime and Punishment_ was a classic and anyone who couldn't recognize that was an idiot and unfit for any career exceeding minimum pay," Blair huffed with renewed effrontery.

A bark of laughter escaped Dan's mouth. He had to take breath before even attempting his next question. "What did she say?"

"I think she was a little stunned at first since I had previously been making an _effort _to be polite but then she glared and stalked off. She didn't even fight me, no comeback, nothing. It was actually a little disappointing. People are so weak," Blair tilted her head in thought then looked up at Dan.

As if she had perceived a look of judgment from him Blair conceded, "So I was a little nasty but really, admit it she deserved it."

Dan chuckled again. He couldn't help it with the way she pouted her lip poking out provocatively. As they stepped forward in the line, moving as one Dan said, "I never said anything. You were right on the _Crime and Punishment_ front- It's a must read classic. But I'm not sure not reading it qualifies a person for idiocy."

"But you don't think I sounded too egotistical or witchy?" Blair questioned hopefully, "I've been working on being nicer," she rolled her eyes, "or at least faking it for the good of the company."

Dan looked down at her sharply then. She was not the same girl he knew from high school yet she was still _Blair Waldorf. _She was beautiful and self-conscious, she was startlingly intelligent and unconcerned, she was proud and meek, she was truthful and deceptive, she was loving and callous. She was a paradox and sometimes he forgot that. Sometimes Dan made the terrible mistake of forgetting just how complicated Blair was.

"I thought it was the perfect mix of witchy and egotistical. And she should find another job if she can't meet the boss' standards," Dan replied sincerely.

After hearing the laugh he was waiting for he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Some people deserve to be a little egotistical."

She grinned back at him wickedly, "Too true. Us for example."

Daniel Humphrey was different too. He was older now, still sarcastic, but more open to people's opinions. He only wore flannel shirts on the weekends now opting for a more distinguished look at work. He was more sure of himself only rarely succumbing to his nervous habit of rubbing the back of his head. He made more silly jokes but was still prone to introspectiveness.

They were at the front of the line now so Dan gently shoved Blair in front of him so she could order first. He always did this- it had started years back when the two were trying to spring Serena from the Ostroff Center and get their vengeance on Juliet- letting her order first. Because Blair was one of _those_ customers, the kind that warrants a little spit in their order and Dan thought it was a riot. Plus now that he was the boyfriend he kind of felt like he had an obligation to apologize on her behalf.

So while Blair launched in on the young man behind the counter, Dan mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."

Once Blair had caught him apologizing and where he had expected anger instead she burst out laughing. Apparently her dad used to do the same thing for her.

"-and please for all that is sacred do _not_ use that disgusting spray can whip cream on my coffee. I know you keep the real thing back there for those of us with any taste. Oh, and just one nice neat dollop of it not some messy scoop. That's all."

She slid out of the way eyeing the barista who was completing her order. "Medium, 1 cream, 2 sugars," Dan said holding back his laughter.

"So what did you do today?" Blair questioned when he also moved out of the line.

"Worked on my short story a little. Talked to my editor. Stopped by the office to approve my column. Went to the grocery store and got the essentials and what we need for Thanksgiving at your mother's," Dan listed off.

Blair held her tongue cutting of the tired statement "You know there are people who can shop for us." No matter how many times she told him Dan told her emphatically that he preferred shopping for himself. Once or twice he had even dragged her along with the quip, "Why Blair Waldorf, I do believe you are becoming more human."

Sitting down at their regular table Blair nodded instead and asked, "How many people are going to be there?"

"I don't know. I thought you were going to call your mother," Dan said taking a tentative sip of his coffee.

"No, you said you would ask Cyrus since you had to call him about that thing in your story," Blair corrected.

"Right, then last night I told you I ran into someone at the paper who had everything I needed so you were going to call your mother," Dan replied smirking.

"I don't remember that," Blair remarked even though she now very clearly recalled the conversation. And Dan knew she did.

If it was anyone else, anyone else, they would've backed down. I mean this was Blair Waldorf but it was not anyone else, it was Dan Humphrey, and he was not backing down. Perhaps that was part of the reason their relationship worked so well- they were each so stubborn and strong minded, so sure of themselves. They were undefeatable.

"Yes, you do. You can call her when we get home," Dan smirked again, "I still love you."

**To Anyone Who Cares: **I hope you like it! Chapter 2 will obviously take place in episode 2 where Dan and Blair make formal introductions. Although I do love Chuck and Blair (and agree with Chuck that they're inevitable), I love the possibility of Dan and Blair. The title is a reference to the song and saying "The Thin Line Between Love and Hate". Anyway let me know what you think.


	2. Perfect Day

And They Finally Cross That Thin Line

**Disclaimer:** I've begged and begged but all they've given me was Blair's headbands and Chuck's favorite scarf.

**Summary: **Eleven years after their first meeting Dan and Blair are both still living in New York with successful careers and… in a steady, loving relationship. But how on earth could this happen to two people that couldn't have hated each other more? This is their love/hate story from beginning to end. Obviously this story will include many AU moments but majority of the plot will remain canon and everyone will stay in character (to the best of my ability). So this chapter takes place in 1x02- The Wild Brunch. Because this turned out so long I cut it up into two. Anything directly quoted from an episode will appear in bold.

Year 2: Perfect Day Blair saw her first, standing there in the entrance, looking uncomfortable next to the equally uncomfortable Dan Humphrey.

"**You've got to be kidding," **Blair laughed, a little flabbergasted that Serena dared to show her face. Mostly though she was still hurt, so hurt. Hurt that Serena had betrayed her that way, hurt that she lied, hurt that she left, hurt that she'd lost so much.

Chuck noticed them next, immediately zeroing in on the classless loser who had dared to punch him.

**"This should be fun**," he chuckled darkly.

It was Bart Bass' annual brunch for his foundation and apparently the perfect place for a Chuck and Blair style takedown.

Even from this distance Blair recognized the look Mr. Brooklyn Slum Who Still Sleeps With His Cabbage Patch Doll was giving Ms. I Slept With My Best Friend's Boyfriend. Blair was finely attuned to sensing tension and attraction between people. Besides that though he looked at her with sympathy as if he thought she was a sweet, innocent girl trapped in the hell that is the Upper East Side. As if she was different.

Chuck was right, Blair decided, this would be fun.

-XOXO-

Dan stared out at the crowd, the pretentious, rich, snobby, uncouth crowd. The only people he recognized were Ms. Van Der Woodsen, some other classmates, Nate, Blair, Chuck and his black eye. Chuck and Blair had obviously seen Serena and him judging by the vicious smiles being sent their way.

This was not the breakfast buffet he was accustomed to. Everyone was dressed in the new season's fashions, elaborate chandeliers hung from the wall, the tables were covered with silk tablecloths. Perhaps the most impressive though were the real women statues standing strategically around the room.

"**Yeah, this was…this was definitely a bad idea," **Dan observed.

The only satisfaction Dan garnered from this was Serena's obvious discomfort. Clearly she did not belong with _these_ people. She was beautiful, that was a simple fact, but he had always sort of hoped she was more than that, more than the Upper East Side and its inhabitants. At least she had always been in the stories he wrote about the troubled Upper East Side blonde who fell in love with the Brooklyn boy. He should have known he had just idealized everything in his mind.

He tilted his head indicating that he was ready and willing to go in… to the lion's den. After all he couldn't turn back now.

-XOXO-

Even after Blair left her table of friends to socialize with some of the adults, she kept a steady watch on Dan and Serena. She could hear Jenny's words ringing in her ears**, "He, uhm, he went out with Serena last night."**

Went out? Serena was on a date the same night Blair discovered the truth about her and Nate. How was that fair? How could she come back and pretend she hadn't slept with her best friend's boyfriend. Blair was certain she should be at church doing penance or standing around begging for forgiveness at least. But Serena should most definitely not be out using some other boy.

Blair quickly decided the first step to the Serena takedown was to show Brooklyn Serena's true colors. Really, she was doing Dan a service by telling him the truth. Admittedly it was less about his well-being and mostly to repair her wounded pride. But he did have a right to know because Blair knew that being blissfully unaware of a problem did not mean that there was no problem. It was better now that she knew about Nate and Serena. Really, it was. She had to believe that.

-XOXO-

Dan felt a little like Dorothy except that he had no magic shoes, no yellow brick road, and the Upper East Side was a lot scarier than Oz.

He continued to move through the buffet staying close to Serena. The food was not the typical breakfast buffet servings. He wasn't even sure what some of it was or if it was edible or a decoration. He had already noticed that mostly people were just talking and sipping on fancy drinks and not eating. Maybe the stereotype was true, that you were either bulimic or anorexic to fit in here.

Serena turned to him suddenly, an imploring look on her face, **"Uhm, I... I need to use the ladies' room. You think you will be ok for yourself for a while?" **

He scratched the back of his head nervously. It's amazing the things a man will do for a girl.

"**Yeah, come on, me and some Beluga caviar? Can't get enough of this stuff," **he joked because that was his default setting.

"**Ok."**

Now he'd lost his cowardly lion, tin man, and scarecrow all in one. And the Wicked Chuck Bass of the Upper East Side was staring daggers at him from across the room. Dan wondered if anyone would ever mean anything to Chuck or if he'd permanently be a cold, heartless loser.

-XOXO-

Blair kept the respectable smile on her face, maintained her maturity, and continued to dazzle the adults with her perfection. She acted the teenager every mother wished their daughter would be and every father wished their son would date. If only she could get her own parents to care that much, Blair realized when the Captain, Nate's father, asked about her mother's whereabouts.

"**Hey. I'll get you a refill. I'll be right back," **Nate offered suddenly appearing at her side.

He kissed her cheek sweetly as he took the glass from her hand. There he was doing nice boyfriend things. Maybe she was right to give him a second chance. Except that Blair knew she could lie to everyone else but herself. Because she had experience with trying to deceive herself and because when Nate kissed her now she saw Serena.

She saw Serena and Nate kissing. She saw Serena and Nate staring longingly at each other. She saw them laughing together. She saw them all over each other. Serena had taken him from her so Blair could pretend that her and Nate were fine but that would never be the truth again. All she could do was wonder how long it would be before their relationship collapsed around her.

The Captain said something else but Blair was way too far gone to hear it. Next thing she knew both Archibald's were walking away. So she stood a little straighter and prepared to turn to the next socialite. But when she turned it was Chuck Bass standing right there. It seemed as if Chuck was always right there.

He was sporting the 'Let's destroy someone' smirk, the one shared exclusively with her, as opposed to his everyday 'I am Chuck Bass and the world is my playground' smirk.

"This is **a key to my suite, Nate's heart and your future happiness,"** he held the key out for her, daring her.

Blair took the key from him with a disgusted scowl. He couldn't promise her happiness even if she did that. It might be the way he fixed everything but she knew it wouldn't fix her and Nate. So why was she taking the key?

"**I'm honored to be playing an even small role in your deflowering," **Chuck added as she walked away. Oh, if only he knew how ironic that was.

"**You're disgusting," **Blair laughed. At least, he was trying to be a friend in his own twisted way.

She weaved her way through the people trying to shut her mind off. This was the only way. Her vision of the perfect junior year would be down the drain if she lost Nate before it even started. She had to try everything, if only, to prolong the inevitable. It's a cruel joke of fate that if she hadn't taken the key and tried so hard to save this then her and Nate probably would've continued on with their 'arrangement' much longer

Blair stood in front of him, giggling, propositioning him, because that is what this was. And then he followed her, kissed her, led her to the elevator. And Blair was doing everything she could to ignore that voice in her head that told that this was wrong and pitiful.

Really it's not as if this was some random boy or her boyfriend's best friend. This was Nate, her boyfriend since literally kindergarten. Did it really matter that Blair knew their relationship was essentially a lie. Or that she was just doing this for her social status. Or that she was just jealous. Or worse that deep down she wanted to override his memory of Serena.

What does it matter anyway she's an Upper East Sider and this was just as inevitable as the end of their relationship is. Haven't they all had meaningless sex? Blair was just further subscribing to her stereotype.

And there she went lying to herself again. Because this did mean something to her, at least, Blair had always hoped it would. Isn't that why she had waited all this time?

**"Nate-"** a girl, Serena, starts.

Inevitable.

**"What is she doing here?" **Blair demanded of the other two, clearly horrified, occupants of the room.

They tried to explain. They do, but every line, every excuse sounded pitiful and was just too late. It was too late the moment they kissed last year, the moment they betrayed her.

"**Maybe I'll leave you two to finish **this** fascinating conversation," **Blair cut in.

"**Uh, no, no, I'll go. Let you guys get back to your quicky," **Serena retorted, switching to the offense.**  
**

**"It wasn't a quicky. Sex is actually kind of a big deal to some of us," **Blair defended.**  
**

"**Oh, yeah, I can see that. Chuck's bed? Very romantic. Classy too,"** Serena mocked sarcastically.

"**Oh, like you. I bet your new friend, Dan would love to hear all about how classy you are," **Blair shot back vindictively.

"**Dan? What?" **Serena stuttered. The truth was she had forgotten that he was still waiting for her downstairs. And how did Blair even know who he was? He was from Brooklyn. Serena, herself, didn't know who he was until a couple of days ago.

She stormed out of the room heading straight for the elevator without another glance. Behind her, Blair could hear Serena's whiny tone asking**, "Do you really think she's gonna tell him?**

Did she know Blair at all? Could she blame her?

-Ten Years Later-

Serena waited impatiently while the phone rang and rang. At least them not answering meant they had probably already left. Although she couldn't blame them for being late she knew how busy the two had been lately. Finally the answering machine clicked on.

"Hey, you are calling the home phone of Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf. She thinks it's too clichéd and nauseating to record this together so it's just me-" Serena rolled her eyes when somewhere in the background she heard Blair confirming Dan's statement.

"Anyway we aren't here right now or," Dan's recorded voice dropped to a stage whisper as he sarcastically continued, "we are watching an Audrey Hepburn movie and are therefore unable to answer said phone. In either case, please leave your name and-"

"Dan Humphrey," Dan announced suddenly picking up the phone.

"Dan!" Serena accused. "You two haven't left yet. How long could it possibly take her to get dressed? She always looks perfect. Is she sure she can come tonight? I know how busy you two are."

"Oh, Serena. Um, we're leaving now and you can't blame Blair. She's already downstairs waiting on me," Dan explained.

"As for the busyness, I'm making sure she gets sleep and doesn't crack. Plus, I finally got her to admit that she needed my help. I read through the applications for her new assistant and I think I found the perfect one while she read and edited my last column for me," Dan said.

"Good. I know how she is about admitting she needs help. But Dan don't forget I know the two of you so I know exactly why you are really late," Serena teased.

"Okay, I'm hanging up right now," Dan laughed uncomfortably confirming Serena's suspicions.

Serena listened to the dial tone for a second before shutting her phone.

"Hey, I got you a refill," Nate said as he walked up beside her holding a glass out.

"Oh, thank you," Serena smiled, taking it from his hand, "I talked to Dan. They're on their way and he said everything is under control. She actually let him help."

"Good. Blair always deserved someone like him, someone who makes her happy," Nate sighed.

Nate knew he had been one of the people who added to her wall. It was nice to know someone had finally pushed past and forced to be honest. Nate also knew that Dan had probably, sadly been the first to actually try. He knew for himself that he hadn't made much of an effort all those years ago to understand her. Even Chuck, Nate decided, had gained more than given to Blair.

"Come on, let's dance," Serena suggested grabbing his hand and leading him out to the floor.

It was okay now though since Nate doubted even his relationship with Serena beat the Waldorf and Humphrey combination.

**To Anyone Who Cares: **I hope you like it! Thank you so much perfangel5655, annanakaka, 22 Umbrellas, slimkay, arkra, BimboBoop, kinseyjo, paperback, bwlm2011, abbeygarden, 23bNrAuLcEaYs, alekeneka, tracey, A True Dreamer and for all the people who favorited or alerted. I literally died of happiness when I saw all the reviews. I really hope I can live up to your hopes. I'm sorry it took so long but I had to find transcripts of the episodes and I felt I had to watch some of them again. It won't always take this long, promise. I also had a ton of fun with the foreshadowing and then the reference to the new episodes. These last episodes sealed my feelings about Dair. I've decided I definitely love them. I'm really worried the writers are going to mess them up though because even think I'd like them to be the endgame. For you Chair people since I am following canon you will still get a healthy dose of Chair if you're worried. And for anyone feeling guilty like I was about liking Dair one of my sisters explained it this way- Think if Chuck was a real guy and Blair a real girl and you were the friend of Blair. Would you really advise Blair to return to the man who had hurt her so many times, _sold_ her for a hotel, manipulated her, and slept with her worst enemy? Just think about it. Next will be the second half of the Wild Brunch. Anyway let me know what you think.


	3. Another Perfect Day

And They Finally Cross That Thin Line

**Disclaimer:** I've begged and begged but all they've given me was Blair's headbands and Chuck's favorite scarf.

**Summary: **Eleven years after their first meeting Dan and Blair are both still living in New York with successful careers and… in a steady, loving relationship. But how on earth could this happen to two people that couldn't have hated each other more? This is their love/hate story from beginning to end. Obviously this story will include many AU moments but majority of the plot will remain canon and everyone will stay in character (to the best of my ability). Part 2 of The Wild Brunch. Anything directly quoted from an episode will appear in bold.

_Previously: She stormed out of the room heading straight for the elevator without another glance. Behind her, Blair could hear Serena's whiny tone asking__**, "Do you really think she's gonna tell him?**_

_Did she know Blair at all? Could she blame her?..._

Year 2: Another Perfect Day Dan checked his watch again, making it the fifth time in one minute that he'd checked. At least, 15 minutes had passed since Serena had abandoned him which translated into all-alone-at-a-Upper East Side-breakfast-with-Chuck Bass-eyeing-you time was more like 30 minutes.

**"Dan," **Blair Waldorf called as she crossed the room. He couldn't help but stare a little. She was beautiful, in a different way than Serena. While Serena had the whole perky, blonde party girl thing going on, Blair always looked like she was on the cover of a magazine, stately, graceful, and perfect but distant.

"**Hi, I'm Blair Waldorf, Serena's friend," **Blair greeted him with a handshake while she gave him her very best diplomatic smile. In the back of her mind, the part not controlled by destroying Serena, she wondered if there could ever be a time when they could be friends again. Probably not.

"**Oh, hey. Yeah, **we've run into each other a couple of times. Literally. **Do you happen to know where Serena is?" **Dan said attempting casual conversation despite the bad feeling that had everything to do with the fierceness in Blair's eyes.

**"As a matter of fact I do,"** Blair laughed mirthlessly. She glanced behind her to where Serena and Nate had just run in then back to Dan.

"She'll break your heart. She does everyone's," Blair said quickly but with a sincerity that surprised him.

"What is that supposed to be? Friendly advice, a warning? A threat?" Dan challenged sarcastically. He had been here too long already and was quickly losing patience.

"A warning from someone who knows her. I am sorry that she dragged you into this," Blair said again with the frightening sincerity that apparently accompanies the betrayal of your two oldest friends.

There was no chance to question her though because in the next instant Serena and Nate were practically on top of them, both breathless and full of excuses about where they'd been and why. But Dan's previous bad feeling had grown into an almost tangible sense of foreboding that only escalated when Chuck's voice added to the mix.

"**Oh****, exactly what the situation needs: Chuck. Now what is going on here?" **Dan demanded. It hardly mattered though because Dan could clearly see that he did not belong here.

**"We were just getting to that," **Blair smiled wickedly. All hints of the empathy Dan had just seen were gone now.

Serena's desperate pleas were ignored by Chuck as he crudely praised her, "**Look, Serena, stop trying to pretend you're a good girl. So you slept with your best friend's boyfriend. I kind of admire you for it."**

Dan turned to Blair avoiding Serena's watery gaze. Blair was the best friend, Nate was the boyfriend, and Serena was…. the terrible friend. Everything Blair had said to him moments ago made sense. Suddenly before Dan even realized it he felt a flash of pity for Blair Waldorf. Blair Waldorf, of all people, Dan needed to get away from the Upper East Side. It did things to you.

He directed his next question to Blair "**Is that true?"**

"**Well, then she ran away and lied about it. I just thought you should know before you fall head over heels for your perfect girl in her perfect world... and then get left all alone with no one but your 'Cabbage Patch Kid,'" **Blair retorted snidely as if she knew about his pity and was trying her best to combat it. She watched his face as he figured out her reference to the Cabbage Patch Kid.

**"Did you talk to my sister?" **Dan blurted unthinkingly.

**"Ah, yes, little Jenny. I do believe she and I have some unfinished business,"** Chuck chortled darkly.

"Chuck!" Blair threatened.

Blair watched with fascination as Dan stepped closer to Chuck. She simply couldn't help but admire Humphrey's audacity. And then when he shoved Chuck into a waiter Blair was nearly shocked speechless. But it was his dismissal of Serena as he left the party that really impressed Blair. She hadn't ever actually seen a man turn down Serena Van Der Woodsen…..and that would include her boyfriend.

Blair turned to see Nate, also clearly in shock, standing beside her. She knew he wouldn't stay there long, literally and figuratively.

"**Hope you're happy," **he chided.

She _should _be happy. She _should_ feel good, proud. She had defeated Serena Van Der Woodsen. Everything _should_ feel perfect again. But….

**"Not even close,"** Blair threatened.

Revenge. That was all she had left now, no boyfriend, no best friend. Nothing was perfect.

-Ten Years Later-

Blair sighed happily as she stood waiting in the lobby of her and Dan's building. It was beautiful. Two ornate, spiraling staircases led to the second floor. Every countertop was pristine granite and the floors were tiled in the perfect shade to complement the walls. The front entrance had large glass doors. A Parisian chandelier hung from the vaulted ceiling. The penthouse, Blair and Dan's place, was just as gorgeous, if not more since after all, Blair had decorated it.

Still she wouldn't say that her life was perfect because it wasn't. The difference was perfect wasn't part of her agenda anymore. She had grown up now and she had the guy, the job, the looks, and the home. Her life was surprising and messy but Blair was happy.

"Ms. Waldorf, Hello. I'm James Evans. Do you live here?" an older, distinguished looking man announced holding his hand out.

Blair shook his hand smiling pleasantly. She immediately recognized his suit as a Jon Green design. She had actually just gotten Dan a new one for Christmas. "Nice to meet you. Yes, I'm in the penthouse. Are you new?"

"My wife and I just recently moved in. My wife is a huge fan of your magazine, in particular, your articles, of course," Mr. Evans explained congenially.

"Well, judging by your suit, that doesn't surprise me. It's a work of art. Your wife must have great taste. Do I know her?" Blair praised.

"I will definitely tell her you like it. But no, she's a lawyer and we have yet to attend any of the city's big events. Her name's Charlotte though," He paused for a moment clearly thinking about something, "You know, if you'd be willing she'd love to meet you for lunch or something one day. She's been complaining for ages that one of the partners at her firm would be a perfect subject for your _Dictator of Taste_ column," he suggested.

"Oh, I'd love that. I'm always looking for people I can save from their own fashion sense," Blair joked.

She pulled a business card and pen out of her small Louis Vuitton clutch. "Here, I'm going to write my private number on the back so she can get straight through to me," Blair said scribbling down the number and handing it over to him.

-XOXO-

Daniel Humphrey exited the elevator and glanced around the lobby of his and Blair's building. His eyes picked out Blair Waldorf near the doors with an older gentleman. She looked gorgeous wearing a long blue gown and full of smiles. It felt good to see her happy, genuinely happy. So much had changed since they were teenagers, mostly for good. It wasn't perfect but Dan felt that this was probably better than perfect. He crossed the room without another thought.

"Is this business, I hear? You're going to make us late, Blair," Dan goaded as he came up behind her. He reached around her and shook the man's hand.

"James Evans. My wife and I are new to the building," the man introduced.

"Dan Humphrey, nice to meet you. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to steal her. We're heading to the Lincoln Center for the opening night of the New York City Opera's Spring Gala."

Tilting her head to look back at him, Blair reminded him with a smirk, "I was here waiting on _you._"

"Right, but it was _your _fault it took me so long to get ready," Dan retorted pointedly.

"Right," Blair sarcastically, "It's _my _fault I'm irresistible." By the time she reached word 'irresistible' her voice had acquired a low, sultry tone.

Dan, eyes glittering dangerously, leaned down, pecked her cheek, and whispered in her ear, "Careful or we'll never make it to the gala and I know you had your heart set on going out tonight."

One, two, three seconds passed as they stared at each other both fighting for dominance oblivious to the man still standing in front of them listening with rapt attention and indulgent smile.

The moment Dan had walked up, Evans had also recognized him. His articles in _The_ _New Yorker_ were most times Evans' favorite and both he and his wife had enjoyed all four of his books. In fact, Evans was pretty sure one of them was being made into a movie. The two were quite the power couple. It was no wonder either that the young man's books were so good what with the inspiration he had.

"**Oh, for crying out loud, Humphrey.** Let's go," Blair moaned in exasperation.

"Mr. Evans, please do have your wife call. It was lovely meeting you," Blair turned back to him.

"Yes, I'm sorry we're running out on you like this. I'd love to actually have a real conversation with you sometime," Dan apologized

"Oh, never mind that. I remember what it was like to be young and in love. Anyways we are in the same building surely we'll run into each other again," Evans excused them good naturedly.

He stood there for a while just watching as they walked away. From the rise and fall of their voices, he could tell they were still arguing playfully. Right at the doors though they stopped and Evans could no longer hear any of the conversation. But from the way Ms Waldorf was smiling he assumed something serious had been said.

Mr. Humphrey stepped closer to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Evans felt like he was missing part of the puzzle though because that very simple gesture seemed to change both of their demeanors drastically. Neither looked very much like the professional pictures next to their bylines anymore but more like two young people in love. They kissed once more then she slipped her hand into his and he intertwined their fingers and out the door they went.

Their love seemed so pure and simple, what a real love should be like. He knew that was a rare thing here in the Upper East Side. It was something perfect even amidst all of the imperfection.

**To Anyone Who Cares: **I hope you like it! Thank you so much perfangel5655, annanakaka, 22 Umbrellas, slimkay, arkra, BimboBoop, kinseyjo, paperback, bwlm2011, abbeygarden, 23bNrAuLcEaYs, tracey, A True Dreamer, nisha80, Anonymous, chris9017, Starstruck23, and for all the people who favorited or alerted. Again I love the foreshadowing and references- see if you can find them all. As you can see I will be putting a lot of emphasis on Blair's self-image problems and her need for perfection.


	4. Help!

And They Finally Cross That Thin Line

**Disclaimer:** I've begged and begged but all they've given me was Blair's headbands and Chuck's favorite scarf.

**Summary: **Eleven years after their first meeting Dan and Blair are both still living in New York with successful careers and… in a steady, loving relationship. But how on earth could this happen to two people that couldn't have hated each other more? This is their love/hate story from beginning to end. Obviously this story will include many AU moments but majority of the plot will remain canon and everyone will stay in character (to the best of my ability). So this chapter takes place in 1x03- Poison Ivy. Anything directly quoted from an episode will appear in bold.

Year 2: Help! "Hey, Brooklyn."

He turned slowly, in hopes that his ears had deceived him. Of course, they hadn't. Blair Waldorf stood casually leaning against the wall examining her undoubtedly perfect nails.

He had just finished the interview for the Dartmouth usher position and had been wrestling with this sickly feeling in his gut the entire time. The interview started with a series of questions about his parents and background. Dan was pretty sure his answers of "_No, neither attended an Ivy League"_ and "_He was in a band" _and _"Brooklyn"_ were not what the man wanted to hear. In any case, Dan was in no mood for Blair's interruption. Not that he would've wanted to listen to her any other time.

"You'll never get it. Nate's dad is an alumni and he wants Nate to follow in his footsteps," she informed him. Dan got the impression that this was more than Blair just validating his own worries. She was baiting him, drawing him in like a cat.

He turned to face her remaining rooted to where he stood. "You know not everyone operates with the same moral code as the people here. Some people can actually see past a person's last name and look at the real facts," Dan replied. He didn't actually believe that but Blair was like a wild animal that you couldn't show fear to.

"Please, Humphrey," she began sarcastically, "I know even you aren't that naïve."

Dan looked away from her knowing stare. Mistake one: He couldn't hold her stare. "Why are you even talking to me?" Mistake two: He stopped playing the game.

"I can help you. Jeff and his wife are good friends of my parents-" Dan cut her off mid sentence, third mistake.

"Wait, J.L. Hall? You know him by his first name?" Dan asked incredulously.

"Yes. Now if you'd please let me continue," Blair snapped, "Everytime they are in town, for instance, Ivy Week, they have dinner with us. Tonight is that dinner. So I could subtly tell him about a certain Daniel Humphrey who loves _The Petting Zoo _almost as much as I do. Trust me, he loves talking about that book. You would be his usher," Blair smiled deviously as if she were in awe of her own brilliance.

"The last thing I need is to be in Blair Waldorf's debt and I'd prefer to believe people aren't as shallow as you think," Dan didn't walk away though because she was right.

"Yes, like Serena. Now how did that work out for you?" Blair asked mockingly. He'd already made three mistakes, three strikes, and Blair was winning. She continued carefully, "And you would be helping me, no debt."

"How does this help you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm still pissed at Nate. I'm not an idiot. He deserves punishment just as much as Serena and when his dad finds out he didn't get the position…" Blair explained.

"Really? That's your reason. I thought you already got your revenge," Dan questioned.

"My revenge just started. You don't get it, do you," Blair observed with an almost bored tone pulling a nail file out of her purse.

"Tell me what I don't get then." Dan can't be sure why he said it but talking to her was surprisingly fascinating. He could blame it on being a writer and having an interest in understanding people.

But then her head shot up and Dan knew the real reason he had asked. That look of vulnerability he saw yesterday at the brunch passed across her face again.

So Waldorf was human after all.

-XOXO-

Blair's head shot up from her awful nails. She hadn't expected that or any response to her comment. She had said it with no intention of actually bringing all that up with him. This was just supposed to be a business deal.

"Nothing is as simple as it seems here. It's not just the betrayal," Blair said slowly, not even sure why she was speaking, "Serena left, just disappeared out of the blue, and Nate basically stopped speaking to me. I lost my only friends when I needed them most. She abandoned me."

Blair stood straighter regaining her composure and said, "I only tell you since you obviously have no friends to tell." The words did not erase the strange look he was giving her though. She couldn't for the life of her understand why she had just told him all that.

"Cabbage Patch, pay attention, do we have an agreement?" Blair snapped with false impatience.

"Sure. Why not sell my soul," Dan agreed sarcastically.

"Good," Blair said already turning and walking away, "I think your beginning to understand the rules around here."

She continued down the hallway, mind now focused on the phone call she needed to make to Chuck. She would need his help with her plot against Serena.

-XOXO-

The next day Dan went straight to the announcement board which housed the list of ushers. He couldn't help but be a little dubious of Blair's promise.

"**Hey,"** Nate greeted peering over Dan's shoulder.

"**Hey,"** Dan said distractedly.

"**Did you get the one you wanted," **Nate asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I did," Dan said, still a little shocked that Blair had come through, "What about you?"

"I got Princeton. My dad's not going to be happy but he's going to have see eventually that Dartmouth is his dream, not mine," Nate explained.

"Well, good luck with that," Dan said walking away down the hall. He didn't necessarily feel guilty just a little like he was out of his depth. He had agreed to something with Blair Waldorf, that couldn't come without strings. A part of him wanted to believe that she hadn't really done anything and that they had really just picked him without her help. But he knew he was just lying to himself.

He had wandered into the courtyard where he could see Chuck and Blair sitting close, whispering with each other. That couldn't be good. Dan hadn't realized he was looking for Blair until she was right there in front of him. He had absolutely no interest in approaching her while Chuck was there though so he decided he'd just wait and pray to God there was no fallout from his deal.

-XOXO-

"**Oh, I was thinking total social destruction,"** Blair informed Chuck. Tonight's mixer was really shaping up to be a great night. Let no one say Blair couldn't devise the greatest revenge plot.

She had seen Dan watching her from across the courtyard but chose not to acknowledge him. He was barely even a foot note in her plan. In fact, with what Chuck had given her she didn't even need him anymore. Cabbage Patch could just consider it her monthly community service for the poor. Honest, she wouldn't use this to bribe him later. How could he even help her anyway?

-XOXO-

Dan stood shell shocked, at the mixer, next to Jenny as he watched Serena walk across the stage following Blair's little speech. He kind of assumed this was part of Blair's revenge. The girl was an evil genius when it came to revenge, he had to give her that.

He leaned over and whispered to Jenny, **"She's in rehab?"**

Jenny replied in a whisper, **"No, it's her brother who's there. You can't tell anyone, alright?"**

**"I won't but why is she doing this?" **Dan asked even though he knew the answer. He'd do anything to protect Jenny. Blair was wrong about Serena. Yes, she had a bad past but here she was sacrificing her future for her brother.

He watched her give her speech in awe. Every ounce of the infatuation he felt for her crept back in. Why had even judged her so harshly, everyone makes mistakes.

**"Serena!" **Dan yelled chasing after the blonde beauty as she hurried out the doors, **"Serena!"**

"**What? Do you want to congratulate me on destroying my future?" **Serena turned and barked at him.

"**No. I just wanted to ask if you are okay, because what you did in there for your brother. It was really cool," **Dan praised her.

**"Wait, how did you know that it was my brother?" **Serena demanded worriedly. **  
**

"**It's okay; really no one will ever hear it from me. But if you ever need somebody to talk to or not talk to. I'd be happy to go out with you," **Dan offered with a grin.

"**I'll keep that in mind," **Serena smiled. She couldn't help but be interested in him, someone far removed from her world.

Dan refused to just let her walk away without knowing that he was sorry for judging her. There wouldn't be another chance like this. "**And I know I said some things about you and your world and I'm sorry. Obviously I don't know anything about your life."**

"It's fine. I don't think I understand the rules around here anymore either. Blair…" Serena trailed off as she stared off into the distance.

Dan didn't really even get the impression that the words were meant for him but they reminded him of his conversation with Blair. He was pretty sure he could help Serena and-God help him- Blair.

"I know this is really none of my business and if Blair finds out I told you," he paused just imagining the kinds of torture she could inflict, "well, I'm pretty sure she knows where to hide a body so that it's never found."

Serena stared at him now, very interested, "Blair spoke to you?"

"Well, that I still don't understand but I think she helped me so… she said that it wasn't just the sleeping with Nate," he paused again, recalling Blair's words, "She said you left and then something about you not being there when she needed you the most. I don't really know what she meant or if it was even the truth but what seemed important to her was that you left."

Serena let an expletive slip from her mouth before saying, "**Thank you,** Dan, really, you don't know what this means, **but I really need to get out of here**. I know how to fix this now."

**"Sure. Yeah,"** Dan said as he watched her walk away.

-XOXO-

Blair walked through the rain with tears dripping down her face. Erik was like her own brother. She couldn't believe she had let things get so out of hand. She had been so consumed with her pain she hadn't even…

There Serena was, just where she expected her to be**. "Whenever something's bothering you, I can always find you here," **Blair started tentatively as she approached the bench Serena sat on.

Serena jumped up at the sound of Blair's voice. She stood staring at Blair waiting, hoping.

**"Erik told me what happened; I guess your family's been going through a hard time.** I'm sorry about today, about him, about…" Blair looked down pulling a letter out of her purse.

Serena's own eyes were watering now. She reached out and put her hand on Blair's arm stilling her movement. Blair looked up, questions in her eyes.

Serena reciprocated quietly, "Thank you, Blair," she paused, thinking of Dan's words, "Someone helped me understand today what I did to you. Not the cheating, Blair, but I am sorry. I'm sorry I left. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when your dad left and I wasn't there to help with the buli-"

"Look, just read this. I want us to get past this," Blair cut her off handing her the letter. The letter she wrote to Serena but never sent because she didn't even know where she was. It was written two days after her dad left. Serena read each word carefully and with each realized just how right Dan had been.

-Eight Years Later-

"Hey, Dan."

He turned slowly, trying to rearrange his facial expression before Blair saw. Mistake one: No one can trick Blair. Behind him, she stood eagerly awaiting the news.

He had just finished a long meeting with an editor at _HarperCollins Publishers_. The meeting was about whether or not his book would be published and about the possibility of the firm taking him on as an author. He was meeting with Andrew Paxton, the editor, who had read his draft. The guy started with praising him for his articles in _The New Yorker_ and then moved on to praise his novel. Yet Paxton explained that although he loved the book and would happily be his editor he still had to get approval from his boss. In any case, the outlook was positive except that Dan had planned to surprise Blair tonight.

"So they're going to publish it, right? I'm positive they will. I think it's amazing and I have exquisite taste," Blair exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down.

He faced her now but remained rooted where he stood with a completely blank face. "You have a bit of a bias, Waldorf. You know not everyone is guaranteed to like it."

"Please, Humphrey," she began, walking closer to him, "people love your writing."

He had to divert his eyes from her searching gaze as she came right in front of him. Mistake two: He couldn't hold her stare. He kissed her softly and asked, "What are you even doing here?" Mistake three: He tried to change the topic.

"I finished early today and couldn't wait to hear the news so I came to surprise you," Blair grinned, "Now stop teasing me and tell me how much he loved it?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Dan admitted, cracking under her persistence.

"I hate surprises," Blair reminded him petulantly.

"Fine, we won't know the final verdict until tomorrow but he loved it," Dan confessed.

Blair squealed in excitement, hugging him tightly.

"I knew it! I knew it!" she repeated.

"Come on," she directed already turning to walk down the hallway, "I've got a Congratulations party to plan now. We have to tell your dad and Lily, your mom, Jenny, Serena and Nate, Erik and Jonathan, Dorota and Vanya, my mom and Cyrus, and your friends from the paper. This is great!"

"Waldorf!" Dan cut in to her party planning daze. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"Of course not, Humphrey," Blair teased, with a smirk before telling him honestly, "You were always a good writer, Dan. All I did was help you. That's what we do we help each other. I wouldn't have my magazine without your help."

"Wow, this is a good day! Blair Waldorf, admitting she had help," Dan laughed, wrapping an arm around her as they left the building.

**To Anyone Who Cares: **I hope you like it! Thank you so much lady ardour, tamilnadu09, Megatron2.0, princetongirl, Jess, charmedtomeetyou, perfangel5655, annanakaka, 22 Umbrellas, slimkay, arkra, BimboBoop, kinseyjo, paperback, bwlm2011, abbeygarden, 23bNrAuLcEaYs, tracey, A True Dreamer, nisha80, Anonymous, chris9017, Starstruck23, and for all the people who favorited or alerted. There is one minor reference to The Proposal if anyone caught that. This was just kind of filler chapter that I wanted to help build their relationship before the legendary hallway scene and a couple of other things I foreshadowed to. Oh, and I hope it's not too confusing but the years later sections are in no order whatsoever. And all chapter titles are song titles.


	5. Say

And They Finally Cross That Thin Line

**Disclaimer:** I've begged and begged but all they've given me was Blair's headbands and Chuck's favorite scarf.

**Summary: **Eleven years after their first meeting Dan and Blair are both still living in New York with successful careers and… in a steady, loving relationship. But how on earth could this happen to two people that couldn't have hated each other more? This is their love/hate story from beginning to end. Obviously this story will include many AU moments but majority of the plot will remain canon and everyone will stay in character (to the best of my ability). So this chapter takes place in 1x04- Bad News Blair. Anything directly quoted from an episode will appear in bold (with one quote from 3x18).

Year Two: Say The sad truth of Blair Waldorf's life was that no matter how perfect she tried to be, no matter how perfect she actually managed to be she would never be perfect enough for her mother. At Blair's kindergarten graduation she sung her first solo. Her mother was not there. She didn't want pity; it was simply a fact she accepted early on in life. There was always someone, something, somewhere more important for Eleanor Waldorf.

That was why on the morning of the final photo shoot when her mom told her, "**Darling, I have some bad news. Terri, that fool of a photographer, thinks we need to go in a different direction with a model",** Blair was disappointed but not surprised.

Blair wiped her eyes quickly, preventing even a single tear from falling over this. It was no big deal she was an amateur and her mother needed a professional, someone better than her.

She picked up her phone clicking the speed dial number for Serena. Her answering machine clicked on and Blair couldn't help but feel relief. The thought of trying to explain to perfect Serena, who had no idea what rejection felt like, that her own mother didn't want her for the photo shoot made Blair ache inside. Over the machine it was easier to mask her hurt and embarrassment.

"**Now that I think about it, maybe we should crash the shoot anyway. See who they replace me with. Make fun of the skinny b****h." **

Skinny. Blair tried not to think about that. She knew exactly where that kind of thinking led and she refused to go back there. She couldn't, wouldn't. But the thought was there like cancer multiplying and infecting everything else. _Maybe if she was thinner she would still be in the photo shoot._

-XOXO-

The comforting truth of Dan Humphrey's life was that no matter how many mistakes he made his mother would always think the world of him, would always support him.

That was why when he realized his mother wasn't ever coming back from Hudson, that her leaving had little to do with her art, that she wasn't as perfect as he had always built her up to be he was so disappointed and confused. She was leaving them, leaving him, for Hudson.

He knew he had to explain to her, tell her how he felt about all of this but he just kept making excuses why he should wait.

On the subway though heading to some photo shoot he was supposed to see Serena at, he made the decision to put all his mother drama out of his head for the day. He wasn't helping himself or anyone else obsessing about all the things he should've said.

-XOXO-

"**You've got to be kidding me!" **Blair said in disgust.

Serena was already here, in front of her, giggling and bouncing around like an airhead, like the "professional model" her mother choose over her own daughter. And then the hurt was almost overwhelming to the point Blair wasn't sure she could breathe. Her mother choose Serena too. Of course, Serena went right along with it all too happy to leave Blair standing in the background as always.

Blair's fantasy of her perfect year, perfect life was crumbling all around her and she blamed Serena. It just wasn't right. Blair worked for her throne, her figure, her grades, her boyfriend, her attention. But Serena just waltzed in and everyone was mesmerized. Even her mother. Her mother.

Blair turned and stalked away, betrayed again. It was beginning to seem like a trend.

-XOXO-

"**Blair! Blair?" **

Dan stopped in the hallway, hidden from the view of the two girls, at the sound of Serena's plaintive tone. He couldn't help but feel a certain amount of exasperation as he wondered what they were fighting about now. Curiosity overrode his other emotions though so he stayed put and listened.

Blair ranted at Serena. From everything she was saying it sounded like this wasn't Blair's photo shoot anymore but Serena's.

Serena finally spoke up trying to defend herself but Blair wasn't listening.

She exploded with so much fury that Dan figured this was an accumulation of years of pent-up emotions, "**Because you take everything from me! Nate, my mom! You can't** **even help it! It's who you are!**

Her voice cracked on the last words. Dan felt the same pang of pity for her he felt twice now. Only just last night had he officially decided Blair was no more than a spoiled, stuck-up Upper East Sider. It seemed she was always making him change his opinion of her. She was too much to put a label on. He should have known his dad was right.

Dan waited hopefully for Serena to speak up, to defend herself, to say it wasn't true but she said nothing. The thought flitted across his mind that what Blair was saying was true. He himself knew very well that wherever Serena went she was the center of attention.

When he heard Blair start stomping down the stairs it was too late to disappear. He cringed as she rounded the corner praying she wasn't too angry that he was listening.

"**Great," **Blair hissed as she shoved past him. It was a better reaction than he had anticipated.

He still wished he hadn't seen her though. The pain he had seen in Blair's eyes for that second as she passed was startling. He knew it would be hard to ever see her again as that package of girly evil.

Dan stayed still waiting to see what Serena did. A vague stab of disappointment hit him when she just ran up the stairs.

-XOXO-

Blair turned the corner and stood still, listening. The silence came as a relief, no one had followed her. She sunk to the ground, like a puddle. She sat there stone still, frozen. She had planned on leaving, stomping all the way of here but she suddenly couldn't bear the thought of going home and waiting for her mother. More than anything, Blair wanted to confront Eleanor, to tell what she thought. Instead, she sat, thinking about what she would say if she did.

-XOXO-

**"Look Dan, Blair's mom basically tricked me into coming here because she didn't want Blair. How do you tell your best friend something like that?" **Serena demanded, her voice cracking with pain.

Dan looked away, guiltily. He had to stop judging; it was a terrible habit. Still, Serena had one thing wrong. Blair didn't need Serena to tell her what her mom had done, she already knew. That, at least, Dan knew.

He walked away from Serena, deep in thought, back to the maze of white hallways. When he finally found her sitting at the end of the hallway, he realized it had never even occurred to him that she might not still be here. She was leaned against the wall, gaze focused on the ground, with her legs tucked underneath her. He felt for this side of Blair, the part she never let anyone see, the part he kept accidentally stumbling on. She was a sad girl and he had a hero complex.

He walked toward her wondering if this was a bad idea. Dan had a feeling he could help though. Turned out it didn't matter if you lived in the Upper East Side or Brooklyn, mothers were the same everywhere.

Halfway there she looked up. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she lifted her head to look at him.

"**Serena sent you here to talk to me?" **she asked softly, a little accusingly, a little hopeful.

Their entire conversation is defined not by what they say but by everything they don't say. It works for them, the sarcasm and the mockery right now, so they keep that up while letting their eyes say everything they aren't ready to say out loud.

**"Believe it or not, I actually came here myself," **Dan explained, staring down at her.

_"I wanted to make sure you were okay," _his eyes admitted to her.

_"Why? You hate me," _Her eyes betrayed her hurt, but her mouth kept up the façade, **"Normally I wouldn't be this close to you without a tetanus shot."**

_**"Look, Blair, you're not, I don't think you're that bad of a person. **__And I know that this doesn't really have anything to do with Serena," _Dan tried to convey with just his heartfelt stare.

She looked down then back up at him. _"How do you know?" _

_"You have to let me explain," _he prompted.

Her eyes slid to the side motioning to the wall beside her. "_Go on then, sit."_

He grimaced, accepting her invitation, and sat down against the wall beside her. Dan cleared his throat and finally put audible words to their conversation.

"**My, uh, my mom** **kinda left us a couple of months ago. Only my, my dad and my sister don't really see that 'cause she told us she had to go away for the summer to, um, to follow her dream of being an artist. But it's not summer anymore," **Dan paused and, for the first time since he started his story, glanced at Blair. She was clearly listening.

He continued, "**And she's still up there. That's all she seems to care about right now. Everytime I go to see her, I tell myself, this time I'm gonna tell her what I think, this time I'm gonna look her in the eye and say, 'Either come home or leave for good.' And so there I was just the other day sitting across the table from her," **He heard Blair swallow. He knew she would understand the purpose of his story. After all, they both had the same problem; neither could say what they needed to say.

"**Looking her straight** **in the eyes and I didn't say anything," **he finishes finally.

**"Why not?" **she asks.

The words hung between them unanswered for several moments. It's almost rhetorical question because he knows that while she might have asked him she's asking herself the same question. Why couldn't she tell her mother how she felt? Dan gave her the truth and hoped that it helped her somehow. **"Uh, I don't know. But I wish I had because even if it didn't change anything she'd know how I felt."**

Blair sucked in a breath and her gaze went to the ceiling. It was clear she was holding back tears. Seconds, minutes passed as they sat there silently trapped by their fear and hurt and regret. Blair dropped her head back down, her chocolate curls falling in her face. She caught his eyes.

"_I don't know if I can tell her."_

Dan held eye contact with her, challenging her almost. _"I will if you will."_

She nodded her head, barely, agreeing. He stood up slowly, brushing his hands off on his jeans before offering her his hand. Blair wrinkled her nose and ignored his hand pushing herself off the ground without his help. Their moment, whatever it was, was over.

Dan rolled his eyes but refrained himself from commenting as he moved out of her way. She strode past him determination emanating from every step. At the end of the hall, before she turned the corner, Blair stopped. Dan held his breath, waiting, watching her.

"Thank you." The words slipped from her mouth quickly and quietly just before she disappeared around the corner.

-XOXO-

"…**but if my company had lost this deal because of you, I'd never forgive myself," **Eleanor admitted selfishly.

**"I hope you never do," **Blair hissed, walking away from her mother's excuses and non-apologies.

Humphrey was right. Things would be more difficult between her and mother now. But, at least, Eleanor knew how Blair felt.

-10 Years Later-

"Daniel!" Eleanor exclaimed happily, beckoning him into the sitting room where she and Blair sat on the sofa drinking coffee. He sauntered in casually, smiling at the mother and daughter.

"Blair tells me you helped her choose my gift. Thank you," Eleanor said gratefully.

"I thought you deserved a little credit," Blair greeted him.

"I think she dragged me into every jewelry shop in New York," Dan laughed, addressing Eleanor. He leaned down giving Blair a quick kiss before settling into the arm chair across from them.

"How did it go with your mom?" Blair questioned eagerly.

**"**The tickets to that art gallery were a great idea but she was disappointed that I didn't bring you with me. I had to remind her that it was Mother's day after all, and you were spending the day with your mother," Dan explained, rolling his eyes.

Blair laughed at him but he knew she took the compliment seriously. He still remembered how nervous Blair was the first time he introduced her to his mother. The truth was even Dan hadn't expected it to go as well as it had judging by his mother's prejudice to all things Upper East Side. But despite it all the two became quite close.

"She was welcome to join us for dinner," Eleanor told Dan.

"I'm sure she would've loved that but she's doing something with Jenny tonight," Dan explained.

"Well, then I'm glad you could at least be here," Eleanor said congenially. She had always been fond of Dan and his dry wit.

"Hon, why don't you let Cyrus know we're going to start dinner. He's in his office," Eleanor instructed Blair.

"Sure," she agreed, getting up gracefully.

"Today was nice, mom," Blair said before flitting out of the room.

Eleanor stared blankly into space for several moments. Slowly, still deep in thought, Eleanor began speaking, "I was not a good mother for so many years."

Dan cleared his throat nervously and scratched the back of his head. This was dangerous ground. "No, you weren't. But you've been a great mother for a while now. I think those bad years made you an even better mother. Blair forgave you a long time ago."

"But there are certain things I will never be able to forgive myself for, certain moments I never should have missed," Eleanor remarked sadly.

-XOXO-

Blair stood out of her mother's view. Cyrus had already been in the dinning room setting the table so she had been come back to get them only to hear this conversation.

"Dan, Mom!" Blair warned them, entering the room.

"Cyrus is at the table already. Come on," she said in an impatient tone. As she beckoned both of them forward, she pretended to take no notice of the serious atmosphere in the room.

Dan led the way with Eleanor and then Blair following behind him. Just outside the kitchen Blair grabbed her mother's arm, holding her back.

Eleanor stopped and looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

Blair peered into the kitchen at Dan who was shaking hands with Cyrus and joking about something. She smiled.

"Someone several years ago helped me understand that it was important to let people know how you felt. I want you to know that I love you," Blair said earnestly.

Eleanor stared at her daughter, tears welling up in her eyes. She was so grown-up and mature. She nodded in understanding.

**To Anyone Who Cares: **I'm not sure how feel about this chapter yet especially since it's such an important one, the first canon Dair moment. I hope you like it! Thank you so much gilmoregossiplover, Bella012, Anon Wolf, Dair fan, Gaialy, lady adore, tamilnadu09, Megatron2.0, princetongirl, Jess, charmedtomeetyou, perfangel5655, annanakaka, 22 Umbrellas, slimkay, arkra, BimboBoop, kinseyjo, paperback, bwlm2011, abbeygarden, 23bNrAuLcEaYs, tracey, A True Dreamer, nisha80, Anonymous, chris9017, Starstruck23, and for all the people who favorited or alerted. Sorry, it's been so long the end of the school year is always so hectic. Next one should be faster.


End file.
